From Passion into Love
by KikatheDarkAngel
Summary: Aki Strife's a rebel vampire from SANCTUARY. When she's sold to the vampire lord, Sancutary's enemy Sephiroth, she's prepared to die for her clan. But Sephiroth has other plans. He wants to help SANCTUARY take down the human prince and needs Aki's help.
1. Chapter 1

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 1

I sat against the back wall of the mobile cage. My partner, Yuffie, and I were the last two in the wooden box. This last show would be our last chance to escape. Well…..For Yuffie to Escape. The plan was to get my black-haired partner free, and myself sold. I was not too thrilled about the plan, but it was the only one we could come up with that would allow us to hopefully find the man who was buying and killing our people each month.

The carriage came to a stop, and I opened bright blue eyes in time to nearly avoid the hand reaching for my arm. As in the past, I calmly allowed the guards to pull me from the cage and towards what should have been the holding cage before the show. I was surprised when I looked up and found myself standing in front of a huge mansion. Quickly breaking from my trance, I glanced at Yuffie and caught her nod. I nodded back and tilted my head down in order for my hair to hide my face. For a moment, the guards paused to look at me, giving me the break I needed.

Without warning, I dashed to my left, faking a right around the guard there and running. Tossing a look over my shoulder, I grinned when I noticed the guards following me, paying absolutely no attention to my partner, who was quietly sneaking off. I upped the speed a little, and turned back to my path, only to run headlong into a solid wall. As I landed on my back, I realized that the wall I had run into was actually a broad-shouldered man with dark black hair, and light blue-grey eyes. While I was examining the man in front of me, the guards caught up, one jerking me off the ground and onto my feet.

"I apologize, Lord Angeal. We thought she was unwell, and didn't realize it was a trick." The gears in my head clicked, and I suddenly realized where I was.

Angeal Hewely was known amongst both races, being one of three half-vampire, half-humans. His lover, Genesis Rhapsodos, and their son, Zack, were also half blood. The three were famous in my world as being the only vampires in the world to befriend the greatest vampire in the universe, and be protected by the human prince, Rufus Shinra.

I could feel the blood in my veins boiling and closed my eyes as I realized that I was being sold to the great lord himself, and trembled. Lord Sephiroth was famous for being the only vampire welcomed into the Shinra Palace. He was also known for his extreme dislike for the Sanctuary.

The guards holding my arms chuckled when they realized I was trembling. A cool hand slipped under my chin, and I felt myself being gently forced to look up.

"Open your eyes, little one." The soft voice was hard to resist, and I soon found myself staring into the eyes of the dark-haired vampire. "What is your name?" I swallowed, and tensed a little, drawing on my last reserve of hope that he didn't know who I was.

"My name is Aki Strife." My heart plummeted when I saw a spark of recognition in Lord Angeal's eyes.

"From the Sanctuary?" If my shaking didn't confirm his suspicions, I know the fear in my eyes did. I almost panicked when I felt a hand against the back of my neck, and saw a softening in light eyes that made me almost relax. "Do not worry, Aki. Rest."

That is all I remember before darkness swept over my vision, and I fell into unconsciousness.

The first thing I noticed when I came to my senses was I was lying on something warm and soft. Warmth surrounded me for the first time in months, and a cool hand was stoking my hair, a hushed voice softly singing above my head. For a moment of weakness before I opened my eyes, I thought I was home.

"Daddy?" The stroking stopped, and I blinked my eyes open, half expecting to be scolded for calling him that. Instead, I found bright, sparkling blue eyes staring at me from under spiky black bangs, and a smile aimed at me from the face that held the eyes.

"I may be old enough, but I doubt I'm your father." Before I realized I had even moved, I had flattened myself against the wall furthest from the man standing beside the bed. "Easy, kiddo. Easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Not the most creative line in my arsenal, but it was the only thing my sleep-fogged brain could think of.

"Easy." The tone that this guy used was that one would use to calm a wild animal, and I didn't like it. "My name's Zack." Again, my heart plummeted, and I pressed closer to the wall. "You're from the Sanctuary, right? Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. No one here is. Look. You're awake now, and Seph wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up. He's not going to hurt you. He just wants to have dinner and talk. There are clothes in the bathroom for you, and you can go ahead and use the shower, and whatever you need to clean up. I'll be outside, waiting. And please don't try to escape. The wards will send you right back, in a bouncing sort of way." I blinked slightly at Zack's babbling, and tilted my head as he started to leave.

"Wait." Those pretty blue eyes turned back to me, and I chewed on my lower lip for a second. "If Lord Sephiroth doesn't want to kill me, what does he want? If it's information on the Sanctuary, forget it. I'd never betray the people I love to him." Zack smiled softly and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Seph's done with playing with the human prince. He would rather help his own people, now. He's been looking for the Sanctuary recently to offer help to those willing to accept it." I narrowed my eyes at him, and he raised his hands. "I swear it. If you want, you can search my memories." I blinked again, shocked that this guy would be so trusting. I shook my head, and he rose to leave again, pausing in the doorway. "You're the little sister of Cloud Strife, right? Is he doing ok?" My eyes met his, and I saw something I wasn't prepared for: love.

"You know my brother?" Black spikes moved as he nodded.

"Yeah. If you're up to it later, I'll tell you my side if you tell me some stuff." I considered it for a moment. On the one hand, I could figure out how this guy knew Cloud, and if Sephiroth was really interested in what this guy was suggesting. On the other hand, it could be a trap. I nodded.

"Sure." The grin on Zack's face was enough to make me smile in return.

"Cool! Well, why don't you get ready for meeting Seph?" I nodded, and he left, leaving me to my thoughts.

'_How can I trust them? What if it's a trap? But…..Zack seemed really sincere about what he was saying. Is it all just an act? What about Lord Angeal? Was his kindness and everything fake?' _My internal debate lasted throughout the short shower I took, and me getting dressed. When I finally became aware of my surroundings, I realized I was standing in front of the mirror, watching my reflection. I let my eyes sweep over the black pants, laced up the sides, and the black vest-top, laced down the front. Nervously, I took two chunks of hair and quickly braided them, creating a "Y" with them and braiding the ends together. After fussing for a few minutes, I finally gave up and opened the door, jumping back with surprise when Zack fell in backwards. Hiding a laugh behind my hand, I reached to help the dark-haired Halfling to his feet.

"Ready? This way!" I followed Zack down stairs and hallways, the fighter side of me automatically noting every direction we turned while the child side of me compared the man leading me to a puppy.

Eventually, we stopped in front of an ornate door, and he turned to look at me.

"Don't worry. Seph just wants to talk." Surprising me with his speed, Zack darted closer and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I blushed as he ran off, leaving me to deal with the famous lord by myself. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and pushed the door open, slipping silently in. My eyes swept the room, and I was confused to find myself the only living….nonliving….whatever…..thing in it. I took a few more steps, and looked up to meet the eyes of a stunning man in a portrait above the fireplace. Silver hair danced around the pale form clad in black and framed beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Welcome, Aki Strife." My heart raced as I whirled around, my own eyes meeting aquamarine eyes. The very same from the portrait. I swallowed and backed up a little as the vampire moved further into the room. My breath left me as it finally, truly hit me who I was standing in front of.

The very vampire from the stories my father told me when I was younger. The very man who protected the empire from attack from the enemies with just his sword and his name.

Lord Sephiroth himself.


	2. Chapter 2

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 2

"Welcome, Aki Strife." It took a few minutes before I was able to answer.

"What do you want, My Lord?" I hid a wince, silently cursing my father for beating it into my head to add the last part in the unlikely case I were to meet Sephiroth. A low chuckle broke into my cursing, and I met his eyes again.

"I wish to talk, Aki Strife. That is all." I crossed my arms and shifted again, trying to ignore the flutter in my heart, the heat in my stomach, and the bare chest shown from the mostly unbuttoned shirt. I tilted my head back a little, eyes focused on him as he moved about the room.

"Zack told me you are looking to offer your help to the Sanctuary. Why now and not back when we needed the help the most?" I caught a slight flinch from the Silver General, and felt a moment of smugness, followed by curiosity.

"Because I did not realize who the true enemy was until recently." I raised an eyebrow when he turned back to me. "Please, sit." Almost automatically, I shifted to sit on the edge of one of the plush couches. I was shocked when Sephiroth sat beside me, and offered a glass of wine, which I silently refused with a shake of my head. "Very well." The glass was set on the table, easily within my reach. "I understand that my past actions and words will cause me to need proof that what I am saying is true, but I'm willing to do anything if it will allow me to help my people." I thought for a moment, taking in the words from that smooth velvet voice.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Another almost hidden wince and Sephiroth set his own glass aside.

"You can't trust my words. What about my memories?" I started to lie, to say I didn't know how to enter another vampire's mind and search their memories, but he cut me off. "I know the talents passed through the Valentine and Strife bloodlines, Aki. I know you have inherited both talents." Before I realized what had happened, he had my hands in his, and close to his face. "Here." I took a deep breath before giving up and touching his temples with my fingertips.

"It might hurt." Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle.

"I've had worse."

"I don't know exactly how to quickly and sort through to find what I want yet."

"It's fine."

"I could kill you."

"I know you could." I met his eyes and was instantly confused at the emotions in them before they were hidden. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes and sent out my consciousness into his mind. Almost instantly, I was bombarded by a rush of memories, both remembered and forgotten.

_A young child with silver hair curled in a corner…._

"_Mommy? Where are you?"_

"_You're mother's dead, Sephiroth."_

_A teenager in the army, fighting against the odds…_

"_Sephiroth! Behind you!"_

"_Leon!"_

_A man, being promoted to General on his 21__st__ birthday….._

"_Congratulations, Seph!"_

"_Thank you."_

_A specimen on a cold metal table….._

"_You were never turned, Sephiroth. You were born a vampire, and one day, you will die a vampire."_

_Him finding out Genesis and Angeal were together…._

"_You'll find that person one day, Seph. And you'll understand…"_

_A raven-haired girl lying on a bed in his mansion….._

"_Her name is Aki Valentine-Strife. From the Sanctuary."_

_A blond man, standing behind a wooden desk….._

"_Your people are dying out, Sephiroth, and soon, you and I will build a new world. Vampires, with you and your three excepted will be the slaves of the human. Guards. Toys. They will realize that their powers make them weak."_

_The girl on the bed again…._

"_Angeal…What is this feeling?"_

"_I think Sephiroth might have finally found his soul mate."_

"_You think this girl, a daughter of the Sanctuary, might be the one?"_

"_Talk to her, Sephiroth. Get to know her. Maybe she truly is your other half."_

_Angeal, Zack, and a red-haired man by the fire….._

"_Shinra must be stopped."_

"_But how?"_

"_How else? Join the Sanctuary. Protect our people, and fight back against Shinra."_

"_What about the 'alliance' between you and him?"_

"_That alliance shattered when he called us weak, and told me himself about putting my people as slaves to the humans."_

_The girl, standing beside the fire…_

'_Beautiful….'_

_A dark-haired man, hovering above him….._

"_How's this feel, Sephiroth? Told you it was good."_

_The girl, lying on the bed again….._

"_It's been three days….is she even alive?"_

"_Yes, Seph. Don't worry."_

_Her sitting across from him…_

'_So strong…..but at the same time….so delicate. I want to protect her. I want to keep her mine.'_

I wasn't even aware of jerking my hands back and falling off the couch until I found myself staring at the ceiling, a cold sweat covering my body. I closed my eyes, struggling to get my breath back, and jumped when cool hands cupped my face.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes to find beautiful aquamarine staring back at me, concern in them. I nodded slightly, and allowed him to help me back to the couch. Without thinking, I reached for my glass of wine and drained it in one gulp. Another soft chuckle to my left made me turn and look at him. "I take it you feel you can trust me now?" I looked down at the glass in my hands and hesitated before nodding, the wheels in my head turning.

'_Sephiroth's…..other half? Well, the old gypsy did say an unexpected love would enter my life near the full moon. But what should I do? If I've been out for three days….or longer….Yuffie is already back to the Sanctuary….and they're most likely getting ready to attack…..and this feeling…..Father said it's rare for a vampire to find their other half in their first lifetime. Why does this stuff always happen to me?' _I looked up at Sephiroth, suddenly scared.

"My partner escaped when we got here. She's most likely already back at the Sanctuary. If she is…..my family will attack here. I need to speak to my brother." Sephiroth nodded and handed me a familiar slim black phone. Not wondering where he got my belongings, I quickly dialed my brother's number. It took three rings, and a familiar voice answered.

"_Strife."_

"Cloud. It's Aki."

"_Where are you? How'd you get your phone back? Are you ok? What happened?"_ I smiled faintly at the familiar note on worry and scolding in my brother's voice.

"I'm fine. Yuffie and I were captured, and I made a distraction while she ran. What's going on? Is everyone ok? What are you guys doing?" I heard a low sigh.

"_We're all fine. We were planning on spreading out to search for you, but if you have your phone back….I know you can take care of yourself. Just call every few days for me, ok?" _I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Um….Is Yuffie back yet?"

"_Not yet. Why? Is everything ok?"_ I groaned softly.

"Kinda. Look….Nii-san, I need you to do something for me, k? Don't freak out about what I'm about to tell you." Cloud hesitated, and I knew he was going to freak out, promise or no promise.

"_I'll try." _I met Sephiroth's eyes and grinned, deciding to play with my brother a little bit before I told him the truth.

"I'm pregnant." The response over the phone was just as I predicted.

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" _I laughed a little as my brother ranted for a few minutes before breaking in.

"I'm kidding. But there is something you do need to know, Cloud." AS he calmed down, I bit my lip and looked down to find one of my hands tangled with Sephiroth's. Offering him a shy smile, I went back to my brother. "Before you start ranting, I'm going to tell you this. I searched the mind and memories of the one I'm with at the moment, and he's telling the truth. He means us no harm, and wants to help instead of fight." There was silence on the other end, and for a moment, I thought Cloud had hung up on me.

"_Aki. Are you telling me you're with Lord Sephiroth at the moment?"_ I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes. Oh! And how do you know Zack?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and I grinned, mouthing the word 'distraction'.

"_We're not going to go into that right now, Aki."_

"Either you tell me, or when he and I talk later, I tell each and every embarrassing story I know about you." There was a groan, and I smirked. My brother knew my arsenal of stories, and knew exactly which ones to tell that would forever stick in the other person's mind forever.

"_When I was captured fifty years ago, you remember I told you I had help getting out? Well…..the one who helped me out was Zack….and we kind of…..well…you know….."_ I knew my eyes grew wide, and my grin grew even more.

"You and Zack are lovers?" A groan on the other end confirmed my words.

"_Yes. And before you ask, yes, I think he's my other half." _My grin softened to a smile.

"Good."

"_But what about now, Aki? Are you sure you're safe?" _I met Sephiroth's eyes again and found a glimmer of emotion in them.

"Yes, Cloud. I'm sure." Sephiroth held out his hand and I was confused for a moment. "Hang on a sec, Nii-san." The phone passed from me to him, and I leaned against the couch as they spoke.

"Hello, Strife…Calm down….I'm not about to hurt your sister. She's too precious to me to hurt." I buried my face in the couch cushion to hide my blush and felt a cool hand toy with my hair. "If you wish. I'll have her and Zack meet you at the gates….That's acceptable." I looked up and found my phone being held out to me, a smile dancing across his lips. "Your brother is loud." I grinned as I took the phone from him.

"You should hear him when it's time for our annual shots." I heard a growl on the other end and grinned again. "Chill, C. I'm fine."

"_I'm trusting you more than I trust him. Dad, Cid and I will be there next week. Be careful."_

"You, too, Nii-san. I love you. Give Dad and Cid hugs from me, and tell Yuffie I'm fine. Let her know I'm safe, and keep her from panicking." Cloud chuckled, and I smiled again.

"_I'll do that. Tell Zack…Tell him I'm coming, and that he still has my heart." _I smiled again.

"Will do."

"_I love you, Aki. See you next week."_

"Love you, too, big brother. Next week." For the first time in my life, I found myself having trouble hanging up before my brother. With a smile, Sephiroth stood and offered me his hand, smiling at my confusion as I took it.

"Come. I'll give you a tour." I nodded and followed him out of the room, unknowingly placing my destiny in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I found myself in a room different from the one I had originally woken up in. I sat up, and looked down to find myself in a pair of black silk pajamas. I blushed and looked around, my eyes finally settling on the silver-haired vampire lying on the bed beside me. With a soft smile, I reached out to stroke the shimmering strands.

I had been living in the mansion for almost three days, longer if you're counting the time I was unconscious, and found myself enjoying my life with the three Halflings and Sephiroth. While Sephiroth was busy during the days, I spent my time hanging out and sparring with Zack, gardening or cooking with Angeal, or reading and talking with Genesis. In the evenings, my love and I wondered the grounds and shared dinner before curling in his bed to sleep.

Yes. My love. I finally realized that I would rather die than live without him now that he was in my life. Our relationship hadn't crossed the physical line, yet, but I wasn't worried. I was actually quite content to spend my time curled in his arms, feeling warm and safe, and didn't think much about doing other things with him.

On my second day in the mansion, Zack had come bouncing up to me, handing me a bag with three different sketch books and a box of sketch supplies. Apparently, Cloud had told him that I was a wonderful artist, and that if he ever had the chance, that Zack should ask me if I could draw his lost homeland. During some of the quieter hours of the morning, he and I sat on the staircase of the main hall, me with a sketchbook in my lap and a box of pencils and charcoals and chalks beside me, and him describing his home. I remember the emotions on his face and tears in his eyes when I showed him the first finished picture of his childhood home, which Angeal had helped me frame for the puppy-like man. It was while we were framing the picture that Angeal told me the story of what happened to Gongaga. After that, I spent more of my time sketching with Zack than I did sparring with him.

The evening after I gave Zack the frames image, I gathered my courage to ask Sephiroth if he would pose by the fire for me. For the first half hour, I thought my face would turn permanently red, but eventually the edge faded, and I came to enjoy drawing my lover.

The third day, Zack surprised me by dragging me and my sword out of the building and into the gardens, taking numerous pictures of me amongst the flowers, and beside the lake. When I finally asked him about it, he told me that Seph wanted pictures of me. I blushed, and he snapped another shot at that moment. I asked him why me and my sword in the gardens, he said that it fit me: a fragile beauty with a fighting spirit. Angeal had come out about that time, a small black puppy following him. Zack abandoned his camera in favor of playing with the dog. Angeal and I spent the next hour or so taking pictures of the flowers in bloom, and Zack with the puppy, whose name I found out was also Zack.

A cool hand against my cheek startled me out of my thoughts, and I blinked to find Sephiroth looking up at me from the bed, a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" I smiled and nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"I always do with you here." A soft chuckle and I suddenly found myself pinned to the bed with him hovering over me, shimmering silver hair a silky waterfall around us. I giggled a little, moaning softly when cool lips pressed against my neck.

"Join me for a shower?" My heart skipped a beat as I met his eyes. For a moment, something burned brightly in them, and my breath was lost.

"Seph?" His lips pressed against mine before he suddenly jerked away, halfway across the room in the blink of an eye. I sat up, confused as he shook his head.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Blinking, I watched as he locked himself in the bathroom. I stood and quickly washed up a little with water from the basin in the corner of the room before dressing and tapping timidly on the door.

"Seph? Babe, are you ok?" There was the sound of shifting.

"I'm fine, Aki. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." Biting my lip, I nodded, quietly heading downstairs. When I got to the dining room, the look Angeal gave me as I sat made me feel uneasy.

"Aki? What's wrong?" I shrugged and shook my head as I sat next to Zack.

"Woke up, everything was fine, we were playing around, then Seph suddenly jerked away and locked himself in the bathroom." Genesis gave a low growl and darted out of the room. Angeal just sighed. "Um….'Geal? What's going on?"

"Every few decades, Seph suddenly has a period where he loses control. Bloodlust, lust, everything. It might be best if you stay with Zack until then."

"Angeal! Some help!" As Angeal left to help Genesis, I looked at Zack.

"How long does it last? My brother and father are coming this week." Zack pulled me into a hug.

"Easy there, Fox. It'll only last a few days." I nodded and leaned against him. "You can stay in my room until he's back to normal." I shook my head. "Aki?"

"I'll figure something out, Puppy. Don't worry about me." The two of us turned as Genesis stepped back into the room. "Gen?"

"It's ok. He's just freaking out again." Zack winced, and I looked at him and Genesis.

"Huh?"

"The first time he's gone through this with each of us, he's freaked out because he hurt us in some way," Genesis explained.

"Some of us still have the scars from it," Zack muttered. I looked at him, and he lifted his shirt enough to show four equally spaced lines. "I didn't move fast enough. Aki? Where are you going?" I turned to look over my shoulder at the two and shrugged.

"I need to wander and think. I'll be back before nightfall." With that, I left, darting up the stairs before I could think. I turned to corner of the hall to our room, flitting into an empty room when Angeal came out.

"I'll tell her, Seph. Just rest and calm down." I waited until I knew Angeal was gone before slipping out of the room and into our's. The sight that greeted me broke my heart.

Sephiroth was curled on the bed, eyes closed, and hair damp. There were cuffs around his wrists, and chains leading into the dark under the bed. Bandages were wound around his upper arms, and the look on his face was one of defeat. I crept quietly to the bed, and knelt. Reaching to touch his cheek. My wrist was caught in a firm grip, and I gasped slightly.

"Aki?" My free hand gently stroked his hair.

"Yeah. It's me, babe." As he let go of my hand, I noticed his hand shaking.

"Get out of here, Aki. I don't want to hurt you." I shook my head and pressed my lips against his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not the kind of person who can leave the one I love in pain, no matter what they say to me." Sephiroth smiled softly, and turned his cheek towards my hand. I smiled, carefully toying with his hair.

"If I start to lose it, stay out of my reach." I nodded and kissed him softly. "You're just like your mother." I jerked back, eyes wide.

"You knew my mom?" Aquamarine eyes met mine, and I noted they were brighter than usual.

"Please don't hate me….." Confused I stroked his hair.

"Why would I hate you, Seph?"

"Because Aerith died protecting me."


	4. Chapter 4

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 4

"Because Aerith died protecting me." I froze, my hand still in his hair. "It was back during the war. We had both been captured by a monster named Hojo. The two of us and a vampire named Vincent. Yeah," he whispered as he looked at me. "Your father. He tortured the three of us, for science he said." He snorted. "I was barely turned. You and I are close to the same age. Aerith often told me stories about you to help keep me and your father sane. She gave us something to want to get out for." I stroked his hair, quiet. My mind was running a mile a minute, some of the things I grew up with suddenly making sense.

"What happened, Seph? Dad never told me." Sephiroth smiles slightly.

"Your father wanted to protect your innocence. He did a good job of it." I started to protest, but he cut me off. "You are still innocent, Aki. I can tell." Grumbling about it being unfair that I always lose that fight, I settled on the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss to my hand and kept talking. "We finally got out. Angeal and Genesis helped, along with my brothers." He smiled softly. "Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. You know them, don't you? They left for the Sanctuary." I nodded, smiling at the thought of the trouble the three silver-haired men and I got into.

"Yeah, I know them. They're fun. I should warn you now: we get into a lot of trouble when the three of us are together." Sephiroth chuckled.

"It wouldn't surprise me." His smile faded slightly. "We were running when I tripped. Aerith stopped and helped me back up, but one of the soldiers chasing managed to hit her with a tranquilizer dart. She pushed me, told me to run. Vincent grabbed me and tried to get back to her. But by then, it was too late. She had already been captured again." I leaned to curl against him, pressing my forehead against his. "Vincent was hysterical. We knew Hojo was going to kill her. But we kept running. We never went back to save her." I blinked back tears and thought for a moment before my eyes widened.

"Seph. My mom might still be alive." He looked at me. "No. Wait. Think about it. You guys never went back to find her, BUT Hojo might have left her." I let him think about it before his eyes met mine, and they were bright again.

"If there are people in the Sanctuary and in my circle of colleagues willing to fight, we could destroy Hojo, his lab, and find Aerith." I grinned and caught him in a kiss. When we broke, I leaned my forehead against his.

"I have never found anyone besides you and your brothers willing to go with my crazy plans, and I sure as hell have never met anyone who can agree with me." I kissed him again, and this time he shifted, rolling onto his back and pulling me to rest on his chest. I pulled back a little and smiled down at him. "I love you." A slightly shocked expression crossed his face, and I suddenly realized that that was the first time I said those three words to him. I leaned down for another kiss.

"And so she ignores our advice and comes up anyways." With a squeak, I pulled away from Sephiroth and fell off the bed with a loud thump and "oof". I shifted to my knees and peered over the bed and my lover to grin sheepishly at the three in the doorway. Angeal shook his head, a smile dancing in his eyes.

"Umm….Hi?" Zack laughed.

"You hear the plan?" Genesis nodded and moved to sit at the desk, Angeal following him. I stood and sat on the bed, toying with Sephiroth's hair. Zack came in and leaned against the wall beside his parents. Angeal looked at me.

"Is there anyone in the Sanctuary that would be willing to go?" I thought for a moment.

"Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo for sure. Ummm….." I wracked my brain for another minute before grinning. "My girls, without a doubt. Daniel. Asuka might. Lemme think that's…fourteen….Dad won't want me to, but I never listen to him when I have my heart set on something. Cloud follows Dad's orders without fail. Cid would provide the firepower and ship, but he'd stay with dad. Yuffie might." I smirked at the thought of a group not with the Sanctuary, but close friends of mine, and who were always willing for some action. "Kailie, Ryoma, and Angela will totally love to help. They're always looking to blow something up, and for an excuse to party afterwards. They'll drag Jim and Michael with them." I snickered. "Think we might need more than twenty-two vampires and three half-vamps?" My silver-haired lover smirked as he hugged me from behind.

"That might be a little overkill, love. " When I pouted, they chuckled. Sephiroth kissed my neck, grazing softly over the most sensitive part. I vaguly remembered Angeal telling me that my lover lost all control over his lust, but for the moment didn't care. If felt good.

"Sephiroth. Either you control yourself and we get down to planning, or we drag Aki out of here, and you get to handle yourself." I almost groaned at the mental images that brought up, and heard Sephiroth chuckle.

"We'll save this for after. Let's get to planning." I almost gasped when he nipped sharply at me ear and pulled away. Pouting, I glared at Angeal, ignoring Zack's groan.

"Jerk."

"Can you get a hold of these people you mentioned and get them here in the next week?" I nodded and pulled out my cell.

"I can call all of them right now, and the ones from the Sanctuary can come with my brother and Dad." A Thought hit me and I groaned. "Dad and Cloud…we might have to launch the assault after they leave. Dad would kill us all if he realized what we were doing." I grinned. "Of course, if we have my nomad girls here with my silver-haired boys and my other girls, they'll leave sooner." Zack grinned. "Add Zack into the mix….." I smirked, leaving the end on my sentence hanging. Angeal groaned as Genesis and Sephiroth laughed.

"Call them now, Aki. Get them here soon." I nodded and slipped out of my lover's arms to make the calls.


	5. Chapter 5

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 5

I paced the main hallway as I waited for my friends to get to the mansion. At Zack's insistence, I was wearing a black dress with silver sleeves and red rose designs, a red belt around my waist. I admit, I loved the feel of the silk against my skin, and couldn't help but over exaggerate my turns to feel the skirt twirl around my legs. Zack was mimicking me and my pacing, which I ignored after the first hour. Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting on the stairs, discussing the plan. Genesis was between Angeal's legs, a worn and well-loved copy of 'Loveless' in his hands. A sharp squeal interrupted my pacing, and I turned in time to catch one of my best friends as she glomped me. I picked her up, and whirled with her in my arms, her younger laugh bouncing from the walls with mine. I set Ryoma on her feet and excitedly hugged Kailie, messing with her hair as we broke apart. Angela moved to hug me, and I placed a quick kiss on her cheek as we did so. Michael suspiciously eyed the men at the staircase, and Jim tried to run off screaming something about me trying to kill him with my hugs, but that might have had something to do with my squeal of "teddy" and chasing him. I shot a grin over my shoulder at the three on the stairs and turned back to find Ryoma standing in front of me with her finger pointing at my nose.

"If even one of my clan get hurt because one of them-" She pointed at my lover and friends. "-I swear I will kill you, Aki Marie Valentine-Strife." I raised my hands in defense and backed up a little.

"Trust me, Ryo. No one is going to get hurt by them. I haven't been." I could have sworn I heard Angela mutter 'yet'. I shot her a glare and turned to wave Sephiroth and the others over. "Girls, and Michael," I said, teasing Jim about his girly looks. I got a glare and smirked. "This is the SOLDIER clan. Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis and Zack." Sephiroth nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist. The action caught Kailie's eyes, and she looked at me, I quickly looked away. "This is my Nomad Clan. Ryoma, Kailie, Angela, Michael, and Jim." My girls nodded and Kailie reached out to grab my arm, pulling me after her out the door.

"Excuse us for a moment. We need to talk." Ryoma and Angela followed, leaving the men in the other room. "What the hell are you thinking, Aki? Sephiroth is the vampire who is friends with the HUMAN prince." I shrugged Kailie's arm off and fixed a level glare on her.

"No, Kailie. He isn't. I searched his memories when I got here. Shinra insulted vampires. Seph got pissed. He's now working with me, and soon the Sanctuary, to get back at Shinra. And if I remember correctally, which I do thanks to photographic memory, you are in no position to be telling me who to love. You thought what's his face was the one, remember? And he turned around and tried to kill you to gain favor with one of the other clans." I softened, and reached out to hold her shoulders when she hung her head. "Trust me, Kailie. Seph's the one for me." As Kailie nodded, Ryoma grinned.

"Plus, he's hot! What's his face wasn't." I grinned and tapped my fist against her's as the others laughed.

"Come on. Let's go see how the boys are getting along." Silently, we opened the door just enough for us to see totem-pole style. Zack and Michael were standing not too far from where we left the guys, Michael talking aniamatly, and waving his hands around to punctuate the story. Zack was wearing a grin, and freely laughing, while Sephiroth hid a smile and chuckles behind his hand. I took a moment to admire the beauty of the silver-haired man before switching my gaze to Jim and Angeal, who were sitting on the stairs, talking quietly. Genesis was sitting on the step below them, nose in 'Loveless', occasionally tossing something into whatever the dark-haired men were saying above him.

"And so we catch them in the same spying position we left them in years ago." The voice behind us made the Nomad clan girls and me squeak, moving so fast we lost our balance and fell, pushing the door open and landing on the hall floor. I glared up at the four girls in the doorway until one of them reached down and held her hand out to me. I took it and let her pull me to my feet, smirking at the expression on her face when she saw the skirt. I twirled.

"Like it, Merian? I dressed up just for you." The Chinese girl rolled her eyes and helped me pull the others to their feet. Lena and Iria both gave me a hug at the same time, and Catherine gave me a soft hug as soon as they let go.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Aki. The SOLDIER clan can be unpredictable". I grinned and squeezed.

"Trust me, Cathy. We're safe." The brunette nodded and let me go, looking at the SOLDIER clan. Unlike the Nomad clan, my Element clan already knew who the SOLDIER clan was. Catherine looked at me. I grinned and bounced over to where Sephiroth was, suddenly realizing what they were talking about. "Michael! You jerk!" Zack snickered, and Sephiroth wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. In Zack's hands were pictures from some of the most embarrassing stories ever about me, first and foremost being the one of my first experience with the vampire liquor, EverRapt. A cool hand stoked my hair, and I felt lips press against my temple. I smiled and snuggled closer, tightening my arms around his waist.

"Whoo-hoo! Aki, you got a hot one." Sephiroth let me pull away just enough to glare at Merian, who shot me a grin in response. I smiled and glanced over at where Lena, Catherine, and Iria were talking with Jay, Mel, Angeal, Genesis and Jim.

"You did, too, Mer. Mine's just hotter." Black eyes narrowed at me playfully, and a skilled hand shot out to hit my arm. I smirked and caught her hand at the last moment. Sephiroth and Zack blinked slightly, and Michael grinned.

"You two never change. Even after a quarter of a century away from each other." My former Sanctuary partner and I shared a grin.

"It comes with being partners since we were turned," Merian explained. I nodded and hugged Sephiroth again. A faint gasp from the doorway caught my attention, and I turned to see my brother and father standing there, stepfather behind them. Cloud's eyes were trained on Zack, and Dad's were on me. Or more specifically, the arm around my waist. I bit my lip and met his eyes as I slipped from my lover and over to my family. I guess it's one thing to hear your daughter is with the former enemy, and another to actually see it. I offered him a small smile as I stood in front of him, well aware of the eyes trained on my back. Cloud smiled and mussed my hair. I smiled back, and shifted to let him move past me to Zack. I looked up at dad.

"Um….Hi, Daddy. Heya, Papa."


	6. Chapter 6

From Passion into Love  
>Kia Appicello<p>

Chapter 6

"Um….Hi, Daddy. Heya, Papa." After a moment of silence, my father glared at me, as usual.

"Do not call me that, Aki." Before Cid and I could share a grin at the familiar scolding, I was jerked forward to be hugged tightly against red and black. I inhaled the familiar gunpowder and musk scent of my father. "Six months, Aki. You've been gone for six months." I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter, faintly aware of Sephiroth moving everyone into one of the rooms to the side. I heard the faint swish of his hair as he moved closer.

"Vincent. Welcome to the mansion." Dad let me go and looked at Sephiroth. "And welcome to you as well, Cid." I smirked as my stepfather looked a little taken about.

"So. This is the guy our little girl is with." I blushed darkly, turning to hide my face in my lover's chest. Cid chuckled and I peeked just a little to see him offering his hand to my lover. "All I gotta say is take care of her. You hurt her, I kill you, deal?" Sephiroth nodded.

"I think that's a fair deal. However, I doubt you will get the chance to execute your threat." At the questioning look on my parents' faces, my lover smiled and settled his arm around my waist. "I love Aki too much to hurt her. Ever." I smiled and hugged Sephiroth. Dad smiled.

"Good. Now. Tell me, Aki. Is there truth to the rumors that you and your army are planning on going out to try to find and kill Hojo?" I froze.

I have never been able to lie to my father. Never. When he asked why he smelt ink and fresh blood the night I got my first tattoo (which Sephiroth has yet to see), I showed him right away. When he smelled blood and gunpowder after my first mission away from the Sanctuary, he knew I had drawn my gun, and questioned me about it. Dad's senses were unparallel, and it made it harder than hell to hide anything from him.

"…..my idea. I….told her about the night with Aerith, and she said she thought there might be a chance that Aerith was alive. I'm the one who asked her if there was anyone who could help if we were to attack, and I'm the one who asked her to call." I blinked a moment before looking at Sephiroth. "Yes. We do plan on attacking Hojo's base. On the mission of hopefully finding Aerith alive, and yes, to kill Hojo should he still be alive." I looked at Dad, and oddly enough found a soft smile on his face.

"I will not stop you, Aki. Nor will I go with you. I will stay here, with those who do not wish to go, and we will await your return." I blinked and smiled, flitting to hug my father.

"Thank you, Daddy." There was the usual scoffing of me using the name, but he didn't push me away as usual.

"Now. I think it might be time to go find the others. I know better than to trust Yuffie and Tifa with the other girls, and Daniel." I laughed, just before we heard a slight popping boom, and the door to the room Sephiroth had ushered everyone into opened, the other vampires pouring out of the room with a cloud of smoke. I hid my face in my hand, the other arm crossing just under my boobs.

"So that's what that button does," Christy coughed as she followed Cloud out of the room. I blinked, realizing that my team from my clan had sneaked past while I was hugging my father. Grinning, I kissed Sephiroth's cheek and tackled Mel and Christy in a hug. Jay joined in, and before I knew it, we were talking at a speedy fast pace, as was our usual. "And DAMN girl, you got yourself a flippin GOD!" I laughed and blushed at the same time, suddenly realizing that Sephiroth was standing right behind me, both arms around my waist. I leaned back against him, smiling as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you for the compliment, Christy. You are quite pretty, too." The brunette blushed and pretended to faint. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, glancing over at my brother, who was snuggled in Zack's arms. I blinked for a moment, thinking they looked a little grey before realizing it wasn't just them. I swung my eyes to Mel, who was holding a hand to her forehead, and Jay, who looked sick. "Aki?" Before I could answer, I closed my eyes, and the world went black.

"_Think she's ok?"_

"_It's more what did she see?"_

"_See?"_

"_We'll let Aki answer that one. How are Mel and Jay?"_

"_Same. They haven't regained consciousness yet either."_

"_What happened? What's going on?"_

"_Dad….let's just tell them."_

"_Fine. Aki's been the strongest of the Sanctuary not because she trained to be, but because she was born to be."_

"_That made sense…..not."_

"_Aki gets visions. That's all we're going to say. Aki can tell you the rest."_

"_When she wakes up."_

"_It must have been intense. It's been years since she had one like that."_

"Someone give me a q-tip. The voices in my head are annoying me." There was silence, then a round of low chuckles as I opened my eyes. I was lying on Sephiroth and my bed, my head pillowed in his lap instead of on a pillow. I smiled, looking up at my lover. His smile was soft, and slightly tense. I reached a hand to brush his cheek with my fingertips. "I'm fine, Seph."

"Aki. What did you see?" I looked over at my brother, who was sitting in Zack's lap as the darker-haired Halfling sat in the desk chair.

"Where's Dad?"

"What did you see, Aki?" I pushed myself up, leaning against my lover.

"I saw that we're idiots, and should have done something a thousand years ago when you first got back." Dad looked confused as I pulled a small, moon-shaped crystal from around my neck and held it in my hands. I closed my eyes, and concentrated, sending my power through the crystal.

_A young woman sat in a pure silver cell, curled in the corner. Her auburn hair fell loose around her as she shivered slightly. Suddenly she looked up, sensing a gaze on her._

"_Aki…."_

"_Mom."_

"_Aki. What are you doing here? How did you…?"_

"_I'm not really here, Mom. I'm safe. With Dad, and Cloud, and Sephiroth." A small smile crossed my mother's lips._

"_So the little silver-haired boy is still alive." I grinned._

"_He's not so little anymore." Mom caught a passing thought in my mind, an image of my lover._

"_No he's not. My daughter's with a god." I laughed. _

"_Don't worry, Mommy. We're going to get you out of here soon. Just stay alive for me." Mom nodded, meeting my eyes._

"_Be careful, Aki, and whatever you do, do not let your father come with you. I'll explain later." I nodded, and let myself fall back._

A grin crossed my face when I opened my eyes, blinking at Dad.

"She's alive, and fine. She knows we're coming for her, and told me to make you stay here." I grinned again and looked at Sephiroth, who looked at me with concern. "She seems to agree with my girls when they call you a god." He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"What now?" I looked up to see Merian and Christy in the doorway. I know from the looks on their faces, and grins they shot me that my infamous feral fox grin was showing.

"Now, we do what we do best. Cause some mayhem and kick some ass."


End file.
